Naruko's Needs
by Vartron
Summary: Naruko is extremely sexualy pent up that she's willing to do anything to relieve the stress. Anything you say? Yes, anything. *Wiggles eyebrows* Set after the Pein assault. Three Shot. Female Naruko, PWP, Naruko/Akamaru, Naruko/Inuzuka Dogs.
1. The Trial

**Requested by Monkeyman9835**

 **Just to let y'all know right now, I have basically no info about Naruko so I apologize if this two-shot is a bit far-fetched or whatever. I might make it a three-shot, depending on how well it goes.  
It was requested and I delivered.  
Also this will be rather short compared to my other stories.**

 **For my regular readers, there will be an update for my two other stories as well, in the upcoming month so do check them out:  
The Forgotten Legend  
Artemis, Her Hunt and More!  
Perks of Being Dumped**

 **Now this leaves me with finally one last thing to say:  
Don't forget to Share, Review and Peace!**

* * *

{3rd person POV; Naruko}

"God! Why is everything so complicated and why is there so much to do!" Naruko screamed out.

For the past few months, she had not been able to concentrate on anything other the Pein assault. She had been unable to relive her sexual needs and desire. Now all that sexual frustration was all pent up inside her and it built up to the point where she would literally do anything to get rid of this stress.

Normally she'd sneak away to some private place where she'd relieve her sexual needs in peace, using her fingers, her dildo and occasionally when her needs were too much she's bring some guy with her and let him fuck her brains out and then fuck her brains back in.

Looking out of her window, she saw Kiba training the Inuzuka Dogs. Clearly the dogs were also sexualy frustrated from how they were acting, and she felt their pain. Hell, she'd probably even fuck the dogs right now if she could.

And suddenly an idea was formed. { **As well as this story ;)** }

~Some time later~

Naruko ran up to Tsume's door and knocked rapidly and impatiently. When she got no answer, she knocked again, harder and even more rapidly. "Tsume I know you're in there and I need you to open up right now!"

Just as she was about to knock again, the door opened and a tired Tsume appeared.

Rubbing her eyes, she asked "Why are you here at this time Naruko? Don't you have something else to do?"

Naruko replied, "I don't also I have a proposition/deal for you." This instantly woke Tsume up because she never turned down a deal without hearing it out.

"Come on in," She told her as she walked in. Happy, Naruko bounced inside while Akamaru slipped past her before she shut the door.

She walked into Tsume's living room while petting Akamaru's head. When she entered she found Tsume already sitting on a chair and she motioned Naruko to sit down as well.

"So let's hear this proposition/deal of yours," Tsume asked as Naruko sat down. Akamaru ran around in a circle chasing his tail, until a whistle from Tsume was heard and he obediently walked over and sat down at Tsume's feet.

"Ok, so first you have to promise not to judge," Naruko stated. Once Tsume nodded, she continued,

"Well before the Pein assault, we had so much time to spare that I never was sexually frustrated but since after the assault, I never really got enough time to relieve myself,"

"And you need me for what? Now don't tell me that your a lesbian and you have something for older, but attractive women like me," Tsume joked.

"Actually, I couldn't help but noticing as Kiba was training the dogs, that they too are extremely sexually frustrated," Naruko said

"Wait that's the problem with them? All we need is to let them mate and they're OK?" Tsume asked in disbelief.

"Yeah actually," Naruko replied. "This is great news, our benefit is that they can't exactly breed but this helps as we don't need to worry about little puppies," Tsume said, momentarily forgetting about Naruko.

"That's actually why I'm here Tsume," Naruko told her. Confused, Tsume asked, "You have female dogs for the Inuzuka dogs to breed with?"

"No, I'm actually offering to be the one they breed with," She nervously told Tsume.

For a few moments, they sat in silence as Tsume digested this. "All I ask for in return is fair compensation and secrecy from you. This way you don't need to source mating dogs and nobody will ever find out. " Naruko added, snapping Tsume out of her shock.

"Well… um I can't just hire you like that, I-I'd need.. Um" Tsume stated, confused what to say.

"Give me a trial run, one completely free and no strings attached trial run," Naruko begged.

Akamaru whined and Tsume looked at him, "Well Akamaru has been quite ansty lately and he's not old enough to breed or to be aggressive like the others really," Tsume started.

"Yes, I'll fuck him for the trial run, please just let me Tsume," Naruko begged excitedly seeing an opportunity.

"OK, I'll give you one trial run and if Akamaru is satisfied, I'll hire you as a proper 'stress reliever' for the dogs," Tsume told her.

"Yes! You won't regret this I promise," Naruko promised her earnestly.

"Follow me," Tsume sighed as she clicked her fingers to make Akamaru get up and follow me.

Hurriedly, Naruko followed them as Tsume led her to her basement, she walked to a bookcase and took out a book which opened up a secret chamber.

"There's another way in and out which I'll show you later if you get hired. Good luck," Tsume said as she clambered back out and shut the door leaving Naruko and Akamaru behind.

"OK boy, it's just me and you now and I have no clue how to seduce you so I'm just gonna start jerking you off or something," Naruko said as she quickly striped her clothes and got on her knees and crawled towards Akamaru.

As she reached him, she couldn't help but noticing how big his cock was. Nervously, she put her hands on his cock and started rubbing him. Akamaru let out a low moan and this encouraged Naruko to put her lips to his cock and kiss it.

This worked to her favor as Akamaru's cock hardened.

She then ran her tongue up to the base of his head and kissed the tip then opened her mouth and attempted to fit all of his cock into her mouth.  
Choking, she gave up her attempt and she wrapped her luscious lips around the head and started to move her lips up and down the shaft while rubbing his balls softly.

She then went down fully, balls deep and slowly went back up to his head, swirling her tongue around, she then repeated this many times while playing with Akamaru's balls, swallowing the constant river of pre-cum running into her mouth.

Akamaru started growling as both he and Naruko realized that he was close to an orgasm. She took the monstrous cock out of her mouth and started licking the tip with eyes closed, waiting for a facial.

Instead the dog, pushed her down and walked to her pussy and started sniffing it.

He gave a powerful thrust and embedded its thick, long dick inside her tight wet cunt. He wasted no time and started pounding the female bitch with vicious and fast thrusts.

"H-Holy shit!" Naruko screamed, her eyes went wide and her tongue lolled out and spit dribbled from her mouth. Pleasure and lust overrode her senses as Akamaru pounded her pussy wildly with its cock. This was an experience that she never knew was possible before.

"Fuck me" She screamed before moaning in lust as she felt its cock thrusting deeper than any before it and she realized the cock was now pushing at her g-spot. Saliva dripped down onto her back from his open mouth, making her quiver.

She groaned as its cock kept swelling and growing inside her, rubbed against her pussy walls and g-spot and it made her think that hell-hounds were divine sexual creatures created by God.

"Oh yes...fuck me! By the gods, fuck your bitch!" Naruko screamed before shuddering and gasping in pleasure as his cock with each thrust rubbed and hit against her G-spot hard. Naruko just kept moaning and began to pump her own hips back against the dog.

Her pussy tightened around his cock like a vice, locking it inside her. Akamaru, above her, let out a deep menacing growl, thrusting in as deep as possible, his heavy and big balls rested between her thighs.

He howled and it blasted his first spurt of cum inside her making her release a low-sounding moan of lust. A second followed, and then a third followed and countless others as the hound filled her cunt with his sperm. It emptied his balls full of potent hell-hound cum inside her pussy.

Her pussy remained tight around his cock and her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her hands went limp before falling over on her front. She moaned as the thick and massive meat inside her pussy throbbed and pulsed, his balls twitching against her thighs, forcing more of his cum into her now over-filled pussy.

It started to pull out, its massive, wet cock rubbing against her insides making her twitch and moan. She gasped when he pulled out entirely and rubbed against her thighs with his juice-covered cock.

Naruko sighed happily and closed her eyes as she fell over on the ground and from her pussy leaked her juices and his cum dribbled down her thighs.

To her pleasurable surprise however, when she opened her eyes and saw the hound's cock in front of her face, still hard.

The hound put his paws on her big tits and pushed her down, shoving his cock in her face as Naruko happily began sucking and cleaning the cock, loving the taste of her juices and the salty cum.

Once his cock was clean Akamaru, apparently satisfied, lied down. He put his head on his paws and started sleeping.

"This is quite the scene," Tsume's voice came out of the shadows, making Naruko jump.

"How long were you there?" Naruko asked, starting to wipe the cum off her, cleaning herself up.

"Not long but long enough to tell that your the right person for this job, come back her tomorrow around the same time and we'll discuss it further for now, go get yourself clean." Tsume said, motioning for Naruko to go out.

As she walked out of the chamber, she had one thought, "Finally, I'm never going to be dissatisfied sexually again."


	2. The Gangbang

**Because I don't know the names of the three Inuzuka dogs used in this chapter,  
I'm naming them Inuzuka 1, 2 and 3 for easy reference.**

 **Also to answer Guest, Yesss:**  
 **I'm not really knowledgeable about the Naruto universe so I probably might ask for help.  
Also as for the knots, I'm not that knowledgeable about them too so I'm probably not include the in case I mess something up. **

* * *

Naruko was once again running to Tsume's house **.** Tsume had sent a message to Naruko about her first official job to help settle the Inuzuka dogs and Naruko couldn't wait.

It was just yesterday that she had been fucked by Akamaru and she had enjoyed it thoroughly. She was eager to start her job and get fucked again.

~A few moments later~

Once again, Naruko walked up to Tsume's house and prepared herself. This time she was wearing a simple crop top and a pair of easy to pull of trousers.

Before she could knock, she noticed a note on the door which read:

" _Naruko, walk around the right side of the house, you should see a big boulder.  
_ _Go to it and knock on the top right corner of it, a passage will open.  
_ _Go through it and you will be able to access the hidden chamber,  
_ _without anyone noticing you,"_ _  
_

Smiling to herself, Naruko looked around and started walking to the right side of the door.

And there it was, a massive boulder, just like the note said. The only problem was that it had a lot of conereners and bumps.

Her smiled dropped as Naruko started knocking every inch of the boulder's top right corner but nothing happened. Frustrated, she kicked the boulder and it let out a small groan.

A small trap door opened on the ground next to where Naruko stood.

Excited, she jumped into the small hole and fell down. Quickly she hit the bottom of the hole as the trap door closed, engulfing her in total darkness. Then a light flicked on and Naruko had to blink several times to adjust her eyes to the new lighting.

As she looked around, she noticed a rope ladder which hung from the top, enabling anyone to easy access in or out. Sheepishly, Naruko decided to ignore this fact and she started walking in the tunnel.

After what felt like a week, she reached the end. And there was another door. Sighing, she went to push the door open only to find it closed.

Annoyed, she pulled and pushed but the door stayed shut. Finally, giving up she knocked on the door rapidly and waited.

The door swung open suddenly, scaring the living hell out of Naruko. Nervously she walked in and was stunned by the sight.

Not one, or two but three Inuzuka dogs lay in front of her. Stunned, she froze and looked around, only to be even more surprised.

The entire chamber looked like a new room. It was no longer the dusty, straw and hay storage room. There was a bed, a few hay bales and a multicoloured light on the top which currently emitted a soft changing, red and white glow which made the room look like a sex room.

There was several holders and shelves which contained several sex objects ranging from lubes to toys to restraints.

On a table next to her was another note which read;

 _"Naruko, whistle once and the dogs will wake up,_  
 _You job today is to make the three dogs settle down,_  
 _A fair warning, they are very antsy, Good luck."_

Naruko finished reading the note and put it back on the table. Then she took off her clothes and put them on the table too. She decided that before she would wake the dogs,, she would ready herself, getting her ass and pussy well lubricated.

She walked over the a shelf and saw a bottle of lube, she took it and started massaging it into her ass. As she did this, she couldn't help but moan. The lube was nice, wet and cold which relaxed her ass. As she continued to moan and apply the lube, she couldn't help but put some in her cunt and then lick some off her fingers. To her surprise, it tasted like oranges.

After a few minutes of applying lube, she stood up and looked at herself in a mirror. And then another bottle caught her eye.

She walked over to it and examined the bottle; it was a pheromone spray.

 _(Quick A/N: for those of you who don't know what this is it's basically a spray which amplifies the attractiveness of the person it's sprayed on. It acts upon the smeller's primarily instinct to mate)_

She quickly sprayed it on her and waited 3 seconds for it to work. Then she gave a quick, sharp whistle. Like clockwork, each dog woke up and started sniffing Naruko from head to toe.

Instantly, once the spray took effect, the three dogs walked forward to Naruko, who was now watching them with lust.

Inuzuka-1 went in front of her while Inuzuka-2 and Inuzuka-3 went behind Naruko. Inuzuka-2 laid down on the ground while Inuzuka-1 and 2 nudged her, abruptly towards the erect cock that was waiting for her tight, wet cunt.

It was like each dog was thinking and feeling the same thing: _**how to fuck Naruko in the best way possible and achieve maximum pleasure.**_

Naruko positioned her pussy over the cock and sat down. She gasped loudly, this cock could fill her up better then any dildo that she had used before, the lube added to the pleasure as the dog found it could move inside her at ease.

She started to slowly bounce up and down moaning as the cock rubbed her g-spot and filled her with pleasure. Suddenly she had to bend forward, her tits pushed against Inuzuka-2 's body as Inuzuka-3 shoved his monstrous cock up her ass and Inuzuka-1 put his own cock in front of her face, which Naruko took in her mouth immediately.

Suddenly the outside world started to blur away when they started to fuck her. One would pull out just before another would thrust into her while the other started to thrust and they kept at it, this way.

Her eyes became slightly hazy and cross-eyed from the pleasure of having three cocks inside her, which brought her her to previously unknown heights of pleasure. Inuzuka-3's cock filled her cunt to the brim while Inuzuka-2's cock stretched her ass in the best way possible and Naruko enjoyed this while happily gagged and choked herself on the cock of Inuzuka-1.

Soon enough, as each of the dogs felt that they were going to cum, Inuzuka-1 pulled his cock out of her mouth slightly and let Naruko use her tongue to swirl and lick his cock while Inuzuka-2 and Inuzuka-3 went balls deep inside her ass and pussy, hitting against her g-spot.

Naruko screamed with lust, her eyes wild and wide with pleasure, as she rode and licked her way through the four simultaneous orgasms which included her own.

Her pussy and ass clenched and tightened around the two cocks inside her as she moaned, her tongue lolled out as Inuzuka-1's cock throbbed in front of her face and splattered her face and tongue white with his cum. Her back arched from her own orgasm.

She started panting with tiredness while the foursome all relaxed together, the cocks still in her.

She whined when she felt their cocks inside her soften and cum trickled from her very, VERY, thoroughly fucked holes. The cock in front of her face softened but that didn't stop her from giving it a few licks.

Once Inuzuka-1's dick was clean it prodded away and took his original position in the room and started sleeping again. Then Inuzuka-2 and 3 lined up in front of her mouth, with their filthy cocks dangling in front of her mouth, waiting to be cleaned as well.

Happily, Naruko took each of their cocks into her mouth as she bobbed her head up and down, cleaning their cocks and swallowing her juices and their cum.

Once they were clean, they also walked off and joined Inuzuka-1 and they also started sleeping.

After a few minutes when reality hit her, she realized that she had just engaged in a gangbang with three Inuzuka dogs and she had thoroughly enjoyed every single moment of it and she desperately wanted more.

* * *

 **And that is the chapter, bad news guys, there is only one chapter left in this series as I did say it's a three-shot.  
** **If it's any consolation, I'll be adding Tsume to the next chapter,**  
 **And the next chapter is going to be longer than the others**  
 **Oopps.** **Spoiler alert,  
whoopisy ;)** **  
**

 **Peace out!**


	3. The Mistress

**Greetings dear readers from Canada, the land of really polite and eccentric people,**  
 **Seriously everyone's really nice here, until you piss them off that is.**

 **Unfortunately, or fortunately, if you hated it, this is the last chapter for this series;**  
 **Yeah, I know, wow, that was fast compared to how long other writers take to finish a three-shot, am I right?**  
 **Oh well, I like to spoil you guys by updating more frequently.**

 **Oh, and also yes, I was slightly referencing to the Sunstone the comics,**  
 **my friend is simply obsessed with them and I just felt it was appropriate to refer to it,**  
 **what with my friend nagging me about them.**

 **Just to clear any possible confusion,**  
 **this chapter was written in the 3rd POV with no specific person's POV,**  
 **it was loose and went with anyone at any given moment.**

 **And the line breaks are mainly to try not to ruin the story by getting from one scene to another.**

 **Finally, please don't forget to thank my Beta, Shamhlu, without who,**  
 **this would've been filled with the usual grammar errors, weird sentences and weird corrections,**  
 **that my spell-checker does, and I fail to spot for some reason or the other.**

 **Anyway, Brace and Pace yourselves**  
 **Peace! ;)**

* * *

Naruko was again, bored. This time however in the mountains of Kumo, on a mission to collect intel on their rival village, but this time she had an inkling that it wouldn't last for long. Around this time each day for the past week or so, Tsume had personally gotten Naruko to satisfy the needs of an Inuzuka dog.

It was still Naruko's job/requirement that she was to make sure the dogs weren't sexually pent up while on this little trip. While, of course, satisfying the male guards that had accompanied them and Kiba.

Over the course of the past week, she had been gangbanged, spit-roasted, did anal, swallowed several gallons of cum and even calmed a dog or two down out in the open with the full risk of being discovered.

Of course, however, she had also taken several cumshots from the men who were acting as their guards as well.

As a result, she was given special treatment and was left to her own devices as long as she kept her mouth, cunt and ass, free for usage.

However, for a nymphomaniac like Naruko, it was just never enough. Her lust levels spiked without cum from as short as 4 hours.

She knew that her services would be needed again so, as she waited she took out the new dildo that Tsume had kindly gave her. It was the best thing that she had ever used.

It had a temperature control, vibration control, it moved independently. It felt like an actual cock as it was slightly bendy and not stiff or rigid like all of her other dildos and, best of all, you could fill it up with real or fake cum and it had options as to how you'd like it to ejaculate. It was also pretty big and thick, jusssst the right size for her.

When she asked Tsume if she was sure about giving such a marvellous thing to her, she shrugged and simply said, " _I have others in different sizes, consider this a form of payment if you want it,_ "

Naruko gripped it in her hand and adjusted her ass to the dildo and sat down, engulfing the entire length of it inside her.

A pleasured moan escaped from her mouth as the heat turned up and the vibrations started. Within minutes, she was leaking a steady stream of her juices and she was bouncing on the dildo.

As the dildo vibrated, jumped, twisted, pulsated and throbbed inside her, Naruko's lust increased. She cupped her left boob, which was at an impressive 36 DD and was perky, jiggly but firm, and she started groping, squeezing and playing with it as she used her free hand to move her dildo further inside her until she gasped loudly once it hit her g-spot, rubbing against it with its warm tip.

"Enjoying my gift, I see," Tsume's voice came from above her. As Naruko's head lifted up, her hand moved and the dildo inside her gave a massive jump as the vibrations setting moved to high and the cum started pouring into her pussy, while she marvelled at the sight above her head.

There stood Tsume above her, in a stunningly attractive black, skin-tight, black latex dress that turned into a robe once it reached her thighs, just like the one Ally wore from Naruko's favourite comic series. And under the robe/catsuit, she wore fishnets and nothing but fishnets.  
And that too only on her legs, which added to her sex appeal.

It showed enough cleavage that it left Naruko dumbstruck and those legs… they just never ended. Naruko shivered at the amount of skin on display. Tsume couldn't exactly be called 'naked', but there wasn't a chance in hell that she could be called appropriately dressed either.

In one hand, she held a purple, slut collar with a lead while her other one was occupied by what seemed to be a whip, but it had multiple lashes, each made from a rough fabric, all of which ended in a small metal ball, kind of like a cat o' nine tail.

Her spiky, brown hair was pulled up in a tight ponytail which arched up from the top of her head. She had, for once, even put on eyeliner, a deep, midnight blue and she had put on hoop earrings.

All of this took away her natural, wild look and gave her a new, striking yet sultry look of a dominatrix.

Smiling, she waited until Naruko recovered and she switched off her dildo, sitting on the bed upright, with the dildo still lodged inside of her, preventing any of the kindly donated, Inuzuka dog's sperm from leaking out of her cunt.

This sight triggered Naruko's orgasm and she moaned and shuddered as a powerful wave of pleasure rode through her body.

Tsume smiled and ran a hand over Naruko's shuddering thighs, smearing her hand with Naruko's juices. She then put the hand in her mouth, closed her eyes and moaned as she sucked on and swallowed Naruko's juices, enjoying the feel of it slowly trickling down her throat.

She then stared down at Naruko, licking her lips at the sight of the blonde, panting under the throws of her orgasm. "You know..." she said, kneeling down in front of the girl, "You've been having so much fun with the dogs, the guards and even my own son Kiba lately, that you've made me quite jealous."

Naruko shivered as the older woman brought the hand covered in her own juices and dog cum right up to her face. Her tongue came out when it came in contact with her lips and she started eating from the palm of her hand.

"Good girl." Tsume said, patting the blonde's head, bending down and taking one of her tits into her other hand. The younger girl moaned into Tsume's hand and the woman smirked. "I think it's about time I got some attention, wouldn't you say?"

She then laid down in front of Naruko, pulling her hands back and causing the girl to whine with their loss.

The older woman spread her legs and revealed her shaved surprise and simply said; "Eat up," grabbing the back of Naruko's hair and pulling her face into her pussy.

The blonde complied, diving in and tasting the sweet nectar. Her tongue desperately searching every nook and cranny, slurping away at the velvety walls of her cunt.

Tsume moaned and shoved the blonde further into her, wrapping her legs around the girl's head. She closed her eyes in pleasure and began to pant, arching her back.

Suddenly, her legs tightened around the younger woman's head and she let out a wave of her juices into the younger girl's waiting mouth, her body tense and covered in a sheen of sweat.

She moaned as she came, her juices squirting all over the blonde's face. Her thighs tightening around Naruko while she forced Naruko's face even further into her pussy, her nose, pressing right into her clit.

She wrapped the blonde hair between her fingers and roughly used her face like a toy, mashing her reddening cheeks against her pussy lips violently.

She let go and started to come down from her climax, hanging her tongue out and panting like a bitch in heat. She moaned once more and collapsed onto her back, Naruko's face still trapped beneath her thighs.

The blonde managed to struggle her way out of the iron-grip the older woman had on her head and sat up. She looked down at the woman she just ate out and waited for her to recover from the orgasm, grabbing the dildo and gently pleasuring herself with it to kill some time.

Soon, Tsume sat up again, still panting, but mostly recovered.

"So ready? Today's a big day," Tsume said as Naruko stared back at her confused.

"And why's that?" she asked just before Tsume took the dildo out of her with a 'pop' and swapped it with a pussy plug, popping the dildo into her own mouth and using her tongue to clean off the juices and cum before Tsume slapped her hand and took the dildo from her.

Confused, Naruko squinted her eyes and looked at Tsume, as she put the dildo in her mouth and moaned in content as she swallowed, enjoying the taste of sperm mixed with Naruko's juices running down her throat.

"Because, Naruko, today you will be fucking Akamaru again and…." She leaned down and brought her face right up to Naruko's, staring her right in the eyes while grinning devilishly, before she finished "... you'll be fucking with me."

Naruko moaned at the hot breath on her face, Tsume brought a hand up and placed it under her jaw as she slowly stood up tall again, forcing the younger girl to look up at her with her perpetually horny gaze.

"Or, to be more accurate, I'll be fucking you," Tsume answered, tossing the slut collar at Naruko.

Stunned, Naruko's mouth fell into a big 'O' as the collar bounced off her tits and landed in front of her.

While smirking, Tsume playfully whipped Naruko's boobs, which snapped her out of her daze. "Well c'mon then, we don't have all day now."

Naruko quickly got up and put the slut collar on, her hands shaking with excitement. She then stood up to follow Tsume out but was instantly, shoved back on the bed with another lash to her boobs, only this time there was force applied to it.

"Oh no, no, no. You see I failed to tell you something, the reason why you're wearing that slut collar today is because you're my slut today and I am your mistress. So, you better start acting like it," Tsume growled while attaching a lead to the ring on her collar.

Smiling as her lust levels shot right back up again, Naruko replied, "Yes, mistress."

"Good, now crawl out the door in front of me like the bitch you are," Tsume said smiling, secretly amazed by how well this was going in her favour.

Nodding, Naruko, dropped to her knees and crawled out the door on her fours, before she was stopped. A hard lash was felt on her ass as Tsume pulled on her lead and dragged Naruko back to her, lifted her up by the collar and brought her close to her face.

"Not too fast," Tsume snarled at her before she dropped her back on the ground. "Now let's try again,"

This time, Naruko made sure that she went at a pace that kept her not too far but not too close to Tsume, never stopping once, trying her best not to trigger Tsume again because as hot as she looked, she was quite intimidating.

Eventually, they made it to the kennel where Naruko's all-time favourite dog was. Akamaru was asleep as they entered, dozing away, unaware that his favourite bitch was coming for another session.

Once she spotted him, Naruko rushed forward, wanting to get right into the fucking, but Tsume tugged on her leash. "Easy, girl." She said, petting the girl on the head, "No need to rush it."

She led Naruko over to the dog at a torturously, slow pace. Anytime Naruko tried to speed her up, she got a smack to the tits and a warning that increased n seriousness, so when they came only inches away from the pup, Naruko let out a long whine, her thighs rubbing together.

"What an impatient little bitch you are," Tsume muttered, petting Akamaru softly.

Tsume woke Akamaru gently from his slumber. She smirked and then pulled on Naruko's leash, bringing her away from the dog. Both the bitch, and Akamaru looked confused, but Naruko followed along, not wanting to be the focus of the older woman's ire.

Naruko was led over to the next kennel, she stopped at the entrance. She looked up at Tsume, who growled at her and she quickly entered the dog house. Tsume took her end of the leash and tied it to a ring at the top of the kennel and then backed off, allowing the blonde to come out again, she was now unable to go more than a metre or so away from the kennel, just out of range of Akamura and his glorious cock.

"Now slut, you've been such a bad girl." She told Naruko to which Naruko whined to,

"Yes, you've been stealing all the nice cocks from me. I thought it would be okay having you around, but no, you've been stealing all the cocks from me you little slut. I know you've been having work done, getting your tits bigger to steal from me even more."

She smacked the blonde's fake tits to highlight this, Naruko whined at the assault but did absolutely nothing to defend herself. She was secretly being immensely turned on.

"Well, now it's my turn. You are going to sit there, and you are going to watch, as I fuck Akamaru here, and then, you are going to eat me out. But you are not allowed to cum when I fuck him, you are not allowed to swallow any of the cum you take from my pussy, that is mine and, most importantly, you are not allowed to speak for the rest of the day. Bitches don't talk, and, right now, you are my bitch." Tsume growled at Naruko.

Naruko was about to argue, but one look in Tsume's eyes told her not to. Instead she simply just nodded her head.

"Good girl," Tsume pet her hair with one hand, and grabbed her right breast with the other, groping it gently and bringing another whine out of her.

Naruko watched as Tsume slowly woke the dog, well to be accurate, she watched a very certain part of his woke up.

She watched as his cock grew to full height at the sight of Tsume and a fully naked Naruko. She licked her lips and looked up at Tsume, begging her with her eyes to let her suck the huge cock.

Tsume smirked and nodded, Naruko immediately brought her head down to the cock, engulfing the full length in one go.

Akamaru, let out a whine of approval and Tsume let out a low moan at the sight of the dog cock going down the hot blonde's throat. She watched as some spit fell from the girl's mouth and landed onto her enormous cleavage. The girl's new fake tits could rival Tsunade, to be honest, she was glad she had funded the blondes boob job, it had been pretty pricey, but the results spoke for themselves.

Then she frowned, it seemed that Naruko was enjoying herself a little bit too much so Tsume grabbed her hair and yanked Naruko off Akamaru which resulted in a whine from both Naruko and Akamaru.

Wasting no time, she dove right in, engulfing half of the cock's length into her mouth and she began bobbing her head up and down, enjoying the trickle of pre-cum that ran down the back of her throat.

She then took the cock out of her mouth with a pop, leaned back and groaned in utmost pleasure and then she turned around and looked at a horny Naruko.

Tsume stood up, grabbed some rope that was lying around and walked over to Naruko. She bent down and kissed the blonde hard, taking her by surprise. Tsume took advantage of this and quickly tied Naruko's arms to the leash, forcing them up, in an unforgiving hogtie, and putting the bimbo in a precarious position.

The further away from the kennel, but closer to Akamaru, she got, the tighter the rope went, forcing her arms up in a painful bind, pulling them further away.

Even if she backed up, she wouldn't even be able to play with herself. The best she could do would be to spank herself or at a really painful stretch, finger her ass, but to do that evem she would have to bring her ass up as high as possible in the air and keep it there.

Of course, this was only if she had the brains to figure this out. When she got horny, her brain focused on only one agenda; sex.

Tsume knew this, which was why to just add a little bit salt to the wound, if you will, she mercilessly shoved four fingers into the blonde's pussy and sawed her hand in and out of her pussy for a minute, bringing her right to the edge, before she simply stepped back to admire her handiwork.

The blonde bucked and tried, in vain, to bring the fingers back, whining and groaning, tears starting to fall from her eyes as she looked up to her merciless mistress. The brunette smirked and smacked the blonde's pussy, nearly bringing the blonde over the edge, it would only take a gentle flick to her clit, or a soft rub of her mound to bring her to orgasm/

Her pussy twitched, struggling to overcome that last hurdle. Her hips twitched, and her voluptuous boobs bounced as she writhed in agony just before she finally collapsed, defeat stamped on her face.

Tsume smirked at her and pet her as she whined, begging for release, but not daring to speak, in fear of an even more horrendous, unbearable punishment.

"Now, this should, stop you from playing with yourself while **_I_** , go and pleasure myself with the cock that you **_so_** desperately want right now." Tsume stated as she laughed while Naruko trashed around, desperate to rub her pussy.

Tsume then walked over to Akamaru looked over at Naruko and teased her by making Naruko watch her play around with the dog's cock before she wrapped her luscious lips around it, forming an air-tight seal that wouldn't come off for a while.

Naruko was mesmerized by the scene unraveling before her and she so badly wanted to join in.

Her eyes could only see the thick shaft, as thick as her fist, going in and out of Tsume's lips, coated with a thick layer of her saliva. The veins, the ridges, oh fucking god, taking that hulking piece of cock would be absolutely fantastic.

Tearing her eyes off the sight, would the greatest struggle of her life.

Both of Tsume's hands had encircled the monstrosity and yet there was space left between her lips and her hands and Naruko could see a thick bulge in her throat heaving back and forth.

As Tsume's head bobbed back and forth, she constantly swallowed, enjoying the delightful taste of Akamaru's steady stream of pre-cum that ran down her throat. Her eyes were half-open in dazed lust as she lustfully bobbed her head back and forth on the big, thick cock.

Her tongue licked the underside of the head before swirling around the head and licking around its shaft.

Akamaru gave out a grunt and shuffled his feet, slightly moving forward and Naruko's eyes bulged as she saw Tsume take every inch of his dick down her throat.

Tsume had a need, a desperate need to drain the Akarmau's humongous balls dry. She didn't care where its contents were emptied just as long as she received the contents.

She choked and gagged on his cock as he kept hitting the back of her throat. Akamaru grunted and the sultry dominatrix trembled as the powerful, young dog started to properly fuck her throat with fast and hard thrusts. His large balls smacked against her chin every time he hit the back of her throat, making her choke as globs of saliva dripped from her lips whenever he thrust out slightly.

Her face glistened with sweat, tears trickled down her pink flushed cheeks, her chin was red and wet with a mix of her saliva and pre-cum trickling down her.

Akamaru gave out another grunt and raised his paws, pushing Tsume down further on her knees as he exploded inside of her mouth. Tsume's eyes went wide as her cheeks swelled up and her throat bulged with the dick in it pulsating and throbbing, spurting out ropes of cum. But to Naruko's disbelief, Tsume never once took her mouth off Akamaru until the dog was finished.

And, with a Herculean effort, Tsume slowly slid Akamaru's cock out and leaned back on her legs for a moment, closing her eyes. Then she looked over at Naruko and crawled over to her. Tsume grabbed the blonde's confused face and attacked her with a kiss. Confused, Naruko shivered just before she opened her mouth and Tsume shared all the cum in her mouth with her.

For a few minutes, Tsume and Naruko just stayed in the position they were in, eyes closed with Tsume's hand wildly grabbing Naruko as the two nymphomaniacs tongue wrestled each other for dominance and control over the cum in their mouths as they swallowed, spat and stole several exchanges between themselves.

As they continued, Tsume quickly brought out a knife and slashed at Naruko's bonds, allowing the blonde to attack back at Tsume as they both on the ground as Naruko straddled herself on the older woman.

Meanwhile, Akamaru had travelled on his own over to the two women wrestling on the ground and he sniffed the air and watched as gulps of his sperm were visibly going down each of their throats. Letting out a deep breath, the dog jumped up onto Naruko's back and shoved his cock right between the two pussies.

Instantly, Naruko spun Tsume around so that they were engaging in a 69 position with Tsume's head at Akamaru's cock and Naruko's dripping cunt.

Grunting. the dog again tried to insert his dick inside of the blonde's pussy only to be helped by Tsume, inserting himself into the blonde's tight asshole and allowing him to plow away with the added bonus of Tsume's tongue running along his shaft as she alternated moaning into Naruko's cunt or thrusting her tongue in and out of her asshole, lubricating Akamaru's cock in the process.

Naruko, however, was in bliss as she ate out Tsume and got tag teamed by the older woman and the dog.

This continued on for some time until Akamaru once again, let loose inside Naruko's ass, resulting in a long, continuous moan from the blonde. Tsume, desperate to have dick again, flipped Naruko around and made Akamaru's still spurting dick go inside of her unused ass.

She gasped out loud as Akamaru stretched her ass out to limits she didn't know where possible before while Naruko reciprocated the older woman's previous actions.

{Line-break}

Both women were passionately kissing each other in the process of furiously trying to engulf the cock in front of their faces. They had already been sprayed countless times and several patches of their bodies were now coated in cum.

Akamaru grunted as he felt his final orgasm building up. Naruko gently suckled on his balls while Tsume licked the tip of his dick and ran small circles around the very top.

Both women then tightly gripped his cock and slowly jerked him off as they put their boobs together and pressed their cheeks up against each other as they waited for a facial.

Growling, Akamaru let loose with the cum he had left, spurting it straight up and landing his shots on the two women's faces. Tsume gasped out and closed her eyes as his shots landed straight across her face while Naruko giggled, closed her eyes and stuck her tongue out.

After a few more pulses, Akamaru was finished, all stamina gone. He sighed and walked off back to his kennel. He knelt down, put his head on his paws and began sleeping leaving the two females to their own devices.

The two girls once again grabbed each other's faces and passionately started sucking face again, groping and ravishing the other's bodies, running their hands over every curve on their bodies.

They convulsed on the ground once again.

{Line break}

After half an hour's worth of orgasms, moans, gasps and sex wrestling, both women were lying on the ground next to each other, with an arm over each other's bare bodies.

They had cleaned off most of the cum of off their bodies, but they chose they leave the faces anytime they tried to clean them, they couldn't help themselves and ended up right back at square one… with their tongue in their partners pussy, 69ing each other with all they had.

It was quite a sight; crazy, tangled hair. Red cheeks. Tsume's mascara ran down to her cheeks, mingled with tears, cum and Naruko's juices. They both had random patches of cum casually sticking to different parts of their bodies.

They had come to the point where they both needed a break of a few minutes before they could physically continue so they decided to spend those long boring minutes by lying down next to each other, regaining their breaths.

"That was... fun," Naruko stated which got a laugh from Tsume.

"Just fun? I'd go for toe-curling, back arching, panty-soaking, eyes-rolling back, blacking out, intense pleasure," She teased, with a smirk on her face.

"Well, if you really want to get into all the intricate and intimate details, then yeah, it really was," Naruko replied as they both started up at the sky at a cloud that strangely resembled a penis.

After 3 or 4 minutes of silence, Tsume pushed herself up on one elbow, turned to look at Naruko and asked, "Was that your first time?" Naruko let out a snort and gave her an incredulous look, Tsume rolled her eyes and elaborated, "With another woman, I mean?"

Naruko turned around and looked at Tsume before answering, "Yeah, it was, and it was amazing. You were amazing, Tsume,"

Tsume smiled and replied "Likewise," before reaching out and gently kissing Naruko which turned into a full blown make out session.

Suddenly a loud masculine voice yelled out, "What, in the actual **FUCK, is going on here**?"

Gaping at their bodies tangled together in a mix of limbs, seat, spit and sperm was non other than Kiba, Tsume's son.

Naruko and Tsume looked at each other in surprise, eyes widening and their mouth's opening into a comical 'O' shape, then they both couldn't help but laugh looking at the shocked expression on Kiba's face, eyes squinted, eyebrows slightly raised, his mouth slightly popped open, in shock and disbelief.

* * *

 **Hahahaha, that's it! Thanks for reading!  
Don't forget to leave a review to let me know what you thought and keep an eye peeled for my next update or story(ies)!**

 **Vartron out!**


End file.
